


For My Love

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Other, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: What if Venom and Eddie were in a domestic relationship? And what if Venom had given Eddie the best present in the world.





	For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea other fanfic writers had of Eddie being trans and some even went on to write Venom giving them a new body. So here I am adding to that collection. Also I’m not here to offend any FTM or people of the lgbtqia+ family but If I messed up somewhere please tell me.

“Why are you sad Eddie?”

Eddie and Venom had been sitting on their couch staring at the blank tv screen for hours. He got like this sometimes, when dysphoria and depression attacked him. Eddie would become so depressed he was practically catatonic. Venom only understood the very basics of mental illness and very little at that. 

“Eddie?” 

After constantly calling his name the man in question finally came to. He curled in on himself further. 

“Sorry Venom.” 

“Why are you what you call ‘depressed?’”

“Besides for genetics, my gender dysphoria hits me really hard sometimes.” 

“Gender dysphoria?” 

“Sometimes I just wonder what it’d be like if I was born different. Normal.” 

“Hmmm?”

“Like what society calls ‘real men.’”

“You’re not?” 

Sometimes Venom inadvertently supports him without knowing and it’s cute. It was enough to cause Eddie to chuckle and feel slightly better. 

“Well I wasn’t born in the right body. I had to go through tons of hormone therapy just to get where I am today.” 

“Hmmm…”

“I mean what can I do but make peace with it really? I am what I am.” 

Just then all of a sudden black ooze poured out of him, covering every inch of him. And he felt like he was sinking, was being dragged down into pool of black. Eddie tried to thrash with all his might, frightened out of his mind. But his limbs were paralyzed. 

“VENOM?!” 

“Don’t be afraid Eddie.” 

This was it, he figured Venom had enough of him and decided to consume him. Shit I would be tired of my self loathing ass too. Everything turned dark. He opened his eyes and he felt like he was floating underwater somehow breathable water. Images of his body image flew by. He saw the times he’d hurt himself, the times he’d scarred himself binding with bandages. Images of people bullying him. In this other world or wherever the hell his is he felt stripped to the bone. Eddie wrapped his arms around himself wanting to shrink away. Images of all of his pain and torment kept flashing by. This is it, he died and went to hell. 

Then out of nowhere a feeling of warmth tingled throughout his body. He looked up to find the images have turned. Memories of bliss when someone got his gender right. The feeling of when someone used his new name and thought nothing of it. The smile on his face when both his binder and packer came in the mail. The nervous but ultimate happy feeling of finally getting his first hormone shot. 

All of these happier images kept rolling by and slowly they incorporated times when Venom held him. When they had become the best of friends. Images of love and happiness filled the world around him until it was no longer dark but too bright. 

His eyes fluttered open and the bright light of the world hurt his eyes. Eddie gasped and the blessed cool air filled his lungs. He sat up and looked around and he noticed he was back on the sofa. Was everything just a dream? When he looked down he didn’t believe what he saw. His hands were twice the they were. His whole body had grown. He felt stubble along his jawline then a weird sensation between his legs. The confused man looked down and tentatively peered beneath his sweats. He couldn’t believe it how the hell? 

“Venom?”

“Eddie?” 

Then he realized his voice was deeper and even Venom’s felt like it had dropped an octave. Eddie felt a smooth caress in the back of his mind. He felt Venom purring and calming him down. 

“Venom how am I a man now? Was all of that a dream? Is this a dream?” 

“No, it’s not a dream Eddie. Go look at us.” 

Eddie surged forward and almost stumbled running to the bathroom mirror. Shock, pure 100% unadulterated shock. A handsome man of average height with a 5 o’clock shadow stared back at him. It was the man he had always dreamed himself to be. His hands hovered around his face, still not believing what he saw. 

“How did you?” 

“I changed your genetic makeup.” 

“You can do that?” 

“Yes, and so much more. We are one.” 

Tears streamed down his face. Never in a million years had he thought this was possible. He had dreams of this man and woke up to see someone else look back at him in the mirror. But now he felt right, complete. 

“Why are you crying? Did we do something wrong? I feel hurt but love from you.”

“I, Venom?” 

A liquid head poured out of his shoulder and before Venom could question again Eddie pulled him into a searing kiss. This was the best thing anyone had ever done for him. Words couldn’t express how grateful he felt. He pulled back and looked into his lover’s eyes. 

“I love you Venom.” 

“I love you Eddie.” 

“Thank you for this.” 

Just then a river of black ooze flowed out of him forming the familiar giant. And it pulled his loving host into a warm embrace. They were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some cute domestic fluff, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
